crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimentio
"Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!" - Dimentio, Super Paper Mario Background Information Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio eventually reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his "master" merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. According to The InterNed, his theme is called "Dimentio, Charming Magician" and his battle theme is called "It's Showtime". General information Physical appearance Dimentio's physical appearance resembles that of a jester. He primarily wears a cap and cape with purple and light-yellow stripes, with the purple striped portions of the cap containing jingle bells on each end. Underneath the cape, he has two black hands separate from his body (which he usually tucks under his cloak while hovering), as well as black pointy-ended shoes. His face is stylized after a theatrical mask, split in half so that the right side is white and the left side is black. The eyes likewise are differently colored: black for the right eye, and yellow for the left. His mouth is colored red and usually set in a grin. Powers and Abilities Dimentio, being a magician, is capable of many special abilities and powers. Dimentio is able to flip between 2D and 3D and cross between worlds. Dimentio has also created his own dimension, Dimension D, which is said to empower anyone within it. Dimentio can teleport and conjure shuriken-like objects to shoot at his foes. He can also clone himself, though the clones are intangible. While cloned, Dimentio and the clones can shoot three magic shurikens at once. He is able to create a compact magic field around his victims in which he simply snaps his fingers, which causes several explosions within the field. Dimentio's 'Warp', used by nearly all the villains at some point, also has its own distinctive animation and sound. A square expands then contracts on the teleporting object, making it disappear with a sound while a small shock-wave distorts the air around it. He is also able to fly and hover, never walking at any point in the game. Personality Dimentio initially appears to be a lighthearted villain, but also shows a psychotic side. He is very mischievous, and gets most of his information by eavesdropping on Count Bleck and the other minions. He often speaks in a mocking or condescending manner and constantly smiles, only breaking his grin upon defeat. He has a very colorful style of speech, using numerous analogies throughout the game and often throwing gleeful insults at the heroes. He is also intelligent and a skilled actor and liar, being able to fool all of his peers into believing his loyalty is true. Dimentio appears to be rather sadistic, taking pleasure in attacking his enemies and ending the games of Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi and even himself (though his game-ending explosions were always fake and only transported those caught in them elsewhere). The fact that Dimentio had no qualms about recreating the universe in his own image, even viewing it as "perfect", shows that he held the lives of others in no regard and only cared about himself. He is very confident, never believing there was even a chance of him failing to get his hands on the Chaos Heart. Despite believing that his goals are justified, he understands that the heroes see him as evil. The value of a person to Dimentio appears to be measured solely on how useful they can be for him. Throughout the story, he seemed to have a mutual respect for Mario and the others, but then quickly decides to end their games when he felt that Luigi was the only one of any use to him. When he openly reveals his disloyalty to Count Bleck near the end of the game, he appears to be angered by the count's intentions to wipe out existence and leave it ruin, but his true feelings toward his master are unknown, as he was only acting in order to coerce Mario and Luigi into joining him. Quotes * "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yessss... A perfect world... Sounds magical!..." * "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" * "It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims." * "You must be Bowser. I knew the moment I saw the flailing nubbins you call arms." * "Well met, lady. Your beauty is as refreshing as a slap to the face on a crisp winter day!" * "At last, the hero... I know of you from the festival of hair that dances upon your lip!" * "Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!" * "Can you pierce this...illusion?" * "Your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny, angry road workers!" * "The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight-course meal!" * "I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact." * "You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy." * "I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your games." * "And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball at an echoing gymnasium!" * "Ciao!" Trivia * Dimentio has an unused walking animation within his model. This can be found by replacing a walking NPC with him. * Both Tippi and Princess Peach claim to recognize Dimentio at some point. The reason behind this is unknown. Category:Characters